My Strange Uncles
by Kitten1313
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around Sealand and the large group of nations he calls his Uncles. Rated T for future swearing
1. Chocolate

**Hello Cat here with another series of oneshots. These are mostly going to be centered around Sealand and his 'uncles'. Most of these will be short and like all of mine are very random.**

**Today's includes:**

**Sealand**

**America**

* * *

><p>The night before was a blur of scary movies, soda, video games and chocolate. Yes the chocolate, something his Mama normally won't give him on a regular basis was practically thrown at him in large heaps to be devoured at once. The micronation doesn't know how but he had eaten most of it and what he didn't Alfred did. Ah yes America or Uncle Al as he would like to call the older nation when they're together had brought the ton with him. "You ready for some fun tonight, Buddy?" America had asked with a toothy smile and a devilish twinkle in his eyes.<p>

"Yeah!" He nodded rapidly with a wide grin, "Hell yeah!"

"Hey watch your mouth though Dude. Don't want yah learning those words and accidently saying them in front of your Mama."

Sealand nodded, "Iggy taught me that."

"Figures…" America chuckled as he took his hand, proud of himself for teaching the younger that nickname for the much older nation. "Well let me show you something that Iggy would never have showed you." That was at five o'clock the night before. Now at ten am and both are slightly regretting their chocolate induced hangovers. "Uh…way too much chocolate…" Sealand says wiping his stained brown lips.

"But you had fun right, Buddy?" America asks opening one of his eyes noticing both are on the floor of his living room with candy wrappers strewn everywhere.

Suddenly in a flash Sealand pounces on top of him grinning wildly, "Yep…can we do it again sometime Uncle Al?"

Wrapping him in a hug America nods, "Any time little man…but let's not tell your Mama about this one okay?"

"Okay Uncle Al, is there any more chocolate?"

America turns his head slightly before chuckling, "Yep Dude and who has the best chocolate in the world?"

"Belgium."

"Ouch Dude that hurt." America gives a mock pained look before sitting up, "You know how to hit a guy where it hurts."

Sealand can't help but laugh, "Sorry but it's true."

"But it's better than Iggy's right?"

"Hell yeah."

Ruffling Sealand's blonde hair America grins wider, "Damn straight."


	2. The egg

**Okay Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Denmark**

**Japan**

* * *

><p>It's strange being in charge of a baby…okay it's an egg but Uncle Al says for the week it's a baby. He must have gone to one of his college's again and be taking a class. And between you and me I heard he actually has a few degrees in a lot of things. This year he must be working on one in child care or something.<p>

So anyway here I am outside of the meeting room holding an egg. It even has a little smiley face on it too when Uncle Denny shows up. "What's with the egg, Peter?"

"It's America's 'baby'." The smirk on his face tells me I shouldn't have said anything. "Umm?"

He reaches out for it, "Can I see it?"

"I don't know Uncle Denny…he said to protect." I know I shouldn't let him have it but I don't think he'd hurt the egg…right?

Uncle Denny examines it with a chuckle, "He drew all over his 'baby' didn't he?" He lets out a deep laugh when we both hear a loud gasp.

"Denmark, hand over the egg now!" Uncle Al says slowly taking a step forward.

Well I really know that look on Uncle Denny's face now, "Oh you mean this egg? Well you'll have to come get it then." And with that he runs off with Uncle Al quick on his heels and I can't just sit there so I run behind.

I reach the cafeteria just in time to see the egg flying through the air, "Shit!"

"My Baby!"

Luckily Mr. Japan is right there otherwise that egg would have ended up all over the floor and Uncle Denny might have ended up dead. "Alfred-san is this yours?"

I think Uncle Al nearly kissed Japan when he runs over to take the egg, "Hell yeah it is Dude thanks so much." He glares back at Uncle Denny like Papa does when he does something stupid, "Dude you nearly killed my kid then I would have failed my class."

"Oops? Why didn't you hard boil the thing?"

Uncle Al's eyes widen in horror, "Hard boil my Baby? The fuck is wrong with you Dude?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" With that Uncle Denny starts to walk away, "I think you lost your mind."

Uncle Al shakes his head as he walks beside him whispering something about it being worth it.

"How many women?"

"Thirty two…"

Uncle Denny smirks, "So when's the next class start anyway?"

"Two months." I hear him say as they walk out of sight.

I go back to my spot hoping that Mr. Russia doesn't see the egg…or it won't live long and when I hear a splat sound followed by another cry I know he found the 'baby'.


	3. The Deal

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Prussia**

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Sealand asks his taller companion with a small curious smile, "Are we going to play with Mr. Germany today?"<p>

America chuckles lightly as he shakes his head, "Nah we're going to see Gil today but this is totally covert and you can't tell this shit to anyone got it?"

"I won't say a word Uncle Al."

"Good so let's go." Quickly he walks down a small side path towards Germany's basement door, "Now stay behind me and hold my package." Without another word he hands the small micro nation a rather large brown box that he'd been carrying since their plane landed an hour ago. Then America cracks his knuckles before knocking twice than pausing before knocking three more times.

Slowly the heavy grey door opens slightly as the ex-nation sticks his head out, "What's with him?" Prussia says with a slight growl.

"He's with me now you got the bird?"

"You got the goods?" Prussia answers back before seeing the large brown box, "Alright come in." Prussia closes the door, unlocks it and opens it wider for the two blondes to enter, "Were you followed?"

The older of the two smirk, "Yeah but we gave 'em the slip so," America sits down on a large worn black couch, "Let's get down to business before we're interrupted."

Sealand takes this cue to sit the box down in front of his uncle before sitting down himself right next to him, "Are we going to get into trouble?"

"Not unless someone tells." With that Prussia sits down adjacent from the two with Gilbird sitting proudly on his head, "Well what did you bring me?"

The boy watches as America gently opens the box and pulls out a yellowing paper book, "The Flash number 241 and this baby is from May 1976." He slowly hands it to the Prussian's shaking hands, "You know it's a hundred percent real. And it has an eleven page lead before it. Very rare you know." America sits back as Sealand's eyes widen, "Impressed gentlemen?"

"Uncle…I mean America is it all comic books?"

Prussia chuckles as his eyes twinkle brightly, "Hell yeah they are and if they're all as good as this one," He whistles at Gilbird who quickly flies over into America's arms, "Then a deals a deal."

"Wait you're selling Gilbird!?" Sealand sits back unable to fathom the idea, "For comic books!?"

Both men stare down at the boy before laughing, "Nah Peter it's cool." America chuckles as he starts to gently pet the yellow bird, "Huh Gilbird, you like a little Hero attention every now and again."

The bird tweets happily as Prussia starts to read the story, "I get these awesome stories and Alfred gets some play time with my awesome Gilbird. Everyone wins but this is our secret deal?"

Sealand smiles as he picks up a comic book, "Deal."


	4. Minecraft

**Today's includes**

**Sealand **

**Denmark**

**Finland**

**Sweden**

Why it always has to end this way he has no idea but here Sealand sits trying to understand where it all went wrong. He looks down at his computer screen and the blocky destruction unfolding. Like always it had started out on their server when they all logged on and were building their castles, except for Finland who was making friends with the wolves and Ocelots.

Sealand was just marveling over his Papa's massive castle when the first batch of TNT blew up the west wall. The youngest watched as a blonde blur shot past him before another explosion destroyed the Northern wall. Instantly he knew who it was since Denmark always does this. He builds a small castle but soon he gets bored and the first one he attacks is his Papa. Well Sweden is really the only one he ever attacks.

While he could hear Denmark laughing in the room above his eyes turned to Sweden glaring down at the screen. Why Denmark always does this Sealand may never know but soon the loud nation wasn't laughing, "Hey!" He hollered as his tower was destroyed, "Norge who's side are you on?"

He was answered by another swift attack on his northern wall and after that it became pure chaos. Sealand just sat and watched before night fell in the game and what was left was quickly over taken with spiders and creepers. "Papa wasn't that a little harsh?"

After a small grunt Sweden looks over, "No he started it."

"What did I miss?" Finland says after a moment as his little blocky avatar returns to the valley with a herd of animals in tow. "Oh…"

"It's nothing Dear just help me remake this wall."

"Was it a creeper?"

Sealand sighs hearing the older man above him as his Papa shakes his head, "Nope just a jackass."

It's not even twenty minutes that Denmark is at it again and this time he's quickly attacked by wolves, "Mama…how did you do that?" And while it's only virtual he can hear Denmark screaming above them.

A wicked twinkle appears in Finland's eyes, "Practice. Now why don't you come help me feed the dogs?"

"Yes Mama…"


	5. Friends

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

I've seen him talk to himself a few times like England does. But instead of continuing whenever I get close Uncle Al gets really quiet. Not Papa quiet but still…he always looks so sad too and a little embarrassed. "Uncle Al?"

"Hmm?" He'd say looking off still with his face red.

"Who were you talking to?" Then he'd just shake his head before quickly walking away answering the same way every time.

"No one…"

But today is different I'm actually close enough to hear him this time, "Ah, it's okay Tiny Box Tim the other boxes are just assholes. You'll always be his favorite, yo." He sounds so happy but while I don't think anyone will answer…I hear it.

"Okay. Thanks for listening Alfred."

My eyes widen in shock but I still don't see anyone as Uncle Al continues, "So you wanna come over and chill? Tony's out for the day but Foxy's coming over with Slender Dude and we're gonna play Amnesia…one of Gary's mods….or we can play Outlast if you don't feel like watching."

Uncle Al smiles before he spots me listening and stops cold. "Um Hey Uncle Al, I wasn't eavesdropping I swear."

He looks away, "Sure and how much did you hear?"

"I heard someone." I can tell it's the last thing he expected me to say, "I can't see him but I heard a little voice. So…who is it?"

A soft smile grows on his face, "A friend…"

So I was right, "Do you have a lot of friends?" He shrugs and I can tell he doesn't want to tell me so I smile, "Can I come over and play with you? Or watch?"

"I like him, Alfred." I hear a voice say as something sits on my shoulders.

Now he chuckles, "Okay Peter you can come but um…" He scratches the back of his head, "You won't know what most are saying…or see them…"

"I can't see the unicorns you have but I know they're real." This gets a big smile as he nods.

"Okay Dude go ask your folks and we'll make an awesome night of it."

I turn and race towards where Papa is sitting still feeling the weight on my shoulder, "We're going to have so much fun tonight."

Laughing I smile at my shoulder, "We sure are."

**A/N: This is a headcannon of mine that Alfred does have 'friends' but he knows they're not real so he doesn't speak to them in public as well as most of them are from video games.**


	6. Legos

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**Denmark**

**This is a cute little head canon I have of the Nation, hope y'all enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Legos it's not completely what the micronation expected but it still sounds like fun, "What are we going got make?" He asks looking up at the tall smiling nation.<p>

Denmark in return laughs, "Anything you want we can even make your little 'nation' if you want."

"Really?" Sealand's eyes widen with glee, "Can I keep it then? I want to show Papa."

Nodding Denmark turns to his large collection of Legos, "Of course and we can even put in water so it looks real."

"Wow, okay!" While he loves spending time with his Uncle Al, Uncle Denny can be just as fun as long as he stays off of Minecraft.

They walk towards a large room that only a few are allowed in so no one knows what really lies within. "Alright let's get started and if we work fast it'll be done by the time they come to pick you up." Each wall is lined with various Lego creations, everything from an unfinished Death Star to a detailed TARDIS.

"I know England would love that." Sealand says walking up to the small blue phone box.

"I know too in fact it should be done in time for his birthday." Slowly he reaches out and touches it causing it to make a distinctive whirling sound. "If only I could get it to disappear and reappear it'll be perfect."

"Well I think it's cool like it is Uncle Denny."

The older nation smiles as a small blush grows on his face, "Yeah…anyway let's make your little 'nation'."

"Yeah!"

By the time they finish the doorbell rings below and Sealand quickly rushes to get it, "Papa come look what I made!" He smiles pointing back to Denmark who's slowly walking behind with the prized Lego creation in his hands. "It's so cool!"

Sweden looks at it, and then to Denmark then back again before nodding to his son, "It's very nice." He happily ruffles his son's hair before taking it from the other and leaving.

Once the two are gone Denmark returns to his special room and to the small TARDIS. He pulls up a large box of Legos and opens the doors revealing the still incomplete large inside. He smiles to himself as he gets to work, "It really is bigger on the inside…"


	7. America's movies

**Today's include:**

**America**

**Sealand**

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Sealand mutters looking up at the large wall of movies, "Are these all yours?" He asks turning back to the American grinning behind him.<p>

"Yep, Blu-ray, DVDS, and Tapes you name it I probably have at least two copies of it." His grin widens, "So try and stump me."

After a moment Sealand scans the area, "I don't see any Disney movies…"

"Oh that's cause I have a whole separate room for them." Quickly he walks over to a side door and opens it to reveal another room wall to wall with movies. "Ta-da."

The small micronation darts in and skims the walls before randomly grabbing a movie, "Let's watch this one."

America takes it with a small chuckle, "You sure you want this one?"

"Why not? It's just the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Iggy won't let me watch it when I lived with him."

He can't help but laugh at this, "I bet but you see it's in French."

"Why?" Looking down he does notice that all the writing is in French, "Well we can watch the English version."

"Sorry Buddy I only have the French version but if you don't mind watching subtitles we can still watch it."

Sealand nods as he follows his uncle out of the room, "Why do you only have the French Version?"

Plopping down on his couch America answers, "So when France comes over we can watch it in his language. Hell I have a few movies like that."

"Like what?" He's intrigued now as the movie starts.

Grabbing a bag of popcorn America thinks, "Well Anastasia's in Russian but it's mostly for Ukraine and Belarus when they come over. Uh El Dorado's in Spanish. Mulan's in Cantonese, Hercules is well in Greek." He smiles, "There's a lot more but I'll tell you after this movie."

"Okay." Sealand snuggles up to his taller uncle noticing that it's snowing again, "Can we have hot chocolate then?"

America wraps them in a blanket as he kicks his feet up on his coffee table, "Sure thing Buddy."

**Another one based on a Head canon. In fact a few of these will be. And if anyone has a head canon including one of Sealand's uncles I might write a one-shot on it**


	8. Snow time

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**America**

**France**

"Okay Dude it's easy just when you fall try to fall on your ass." America says with a big grin as he watches two snow bunnies walk past. "Then when you're older I'll teach you how to get one of them."

Sealand's eyes widen with innocence, "Would they buy me hot chocolate!?"

"Among other things."

"Alfred, don't teach him such things." Surprisingly it comes from France as he blows the two women a kiss, "He's too young to know what…well."

"Dude really? You taught Mattie this shit when he was little."

"Oi but he's my little Mathieu. Peter is Berwald's son and we both know he or Tino won't like him coming home…with this certain knowledge." He smirks slightly both not noticing that the micro nation is making his way to the ski slopes with a large snow board. "Now as for you I think you could learn a thing or two."

Scoffing America shakes his head, "Dude I know plenty, like chicks dig heroes that wear red, white and blue." Quickly he strikes a hero's pose, "Right Buddy?...Peter?"

"Damn it he's already on the slope." France quickly grabs his skis as America races ahead with his own snowboard, "Peter! You wait for us." He jumps on a chair lift as America takes the one right behind him. "He knows to take the bunny slope right?"

To their horror they see him start down a tree lined trail, "Oh Fuck!" It takes all of America's might not to jump out of the seat since the pair is still too high up. "Can't this damn thing go faster!?"

"Easy Mon ami." It's barely out of France's mouth before America is out of his seat and boarding towards the younger nation. "Alfred!"

America can't hear him as he lands hard before quickly catching up to the micronation, "Peter! Hold up Dude."

"How do I stop?"

"Just fall back into the snow." Quickly Sealand does what he's told as America slides to a stop, "Dude, that was so not cool. You should have waited with me and Francis." He winces slightly as he rubs his leg, "Okay let's try this again."

Sealand stands up knowing something's wrong, "Uh Uncle Al you okay?"

"No he's not because like the hero he is he landed wrong and broke his leg." France says as he skis up to them. "We better get you down to the lodge so you can heal you're leg."

America sighs, "It'll be fine in like five hours."

"Yeah."

"Now you two."

It's not long after that America and Sealand are sitting at a small table drinking hot chocolate, "Well that was a waste but did you learn anything?"

Sealand nods, "Yeah."

"And what is it?"

"That pretty ladies like signing casts."

America grins as he ruffles his hair, "Hell yeah they do but let's leave this part out when we tell your Papa about our snow trip okay?"

"Okay, so can I have more hot chocolate?"

"Sure little buddy."


End file.
